Lover Bared
by wulfie1
Summary: Blay and Quhinn have loved each other all their lives, however fate has plans for these two warriors. Will they conquer the odds to find a beautiful love together, or will life and circumtances rip them apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. **

**First of all, I'm a loud-and-proud fan of Quhay (Quhinn and Blay).**

**I have read several great Quhay fanfics here, and have finally decided to add my own. It's no where NEAR as good as the great Ward, but I still love where I see it going, and I hope you guys like it too. Please feel free to review and PM me. Thanks!**

**I do not own any of these characters. They belong to one of the best writers ever, JR Ward!**

Quhinn was bored out of his fucking mind.

Since John and Xhex had taken the night off, no doubt to put their bed to good use, Quhinn's ass was parked right where it was. Which happened to be on his own bed in his room. His first thought had been to go down to the gym to put in some time on the treadmill, however the gerbil imitation didn't appeal to him tonight. He, so, wasn't in the mood to go down and socialize. Not that he didn't like the peeps in the mansion. He just didn't want the stares and awkwardness that was sure to come his effing way when he stepped into their view. He didn't need their pity nor their advice. He knew he was a train wreak. He was well aware that he was on a path of destruction, and he wasn't interested in being saved. Not unless that angel of mercy was Blay.

_Don't go there, Quhinn!_

_But I want to!_

Fuck, he was pathetic. So fricken pathetic. No wonder everyone looks at him like he's on the verge of committing suicide. Not that he haven't considered that. But that idea went as quickly as it came. He couldn't do that to Blay. The guy would eat himself up with guilt, and never get over it. His buddy was just that kind of hopelessly noble male. Not to mention absolutely beautiful.

Grabbing his phone off the night stand, Quhinn turned the thing on. Ignoring text message and missed calls alerts, he went straight to the little peace of heaven he still had left. Shuffling through his photos, he fired up the one he knew by heart. It was a picture of Blay he had taken when the male was sitting on his bed reading a Dommick Dunne novel. As usual, Blay's entire attention was divulged in the book, so he had absolutely no idea what Quhinn was up to. If he had looked up, it would have seemed like Quhinn was just messing around on his phone. But in reality, Quhinn was witnessing a moment so priceless that he couldn't stop from capturing with his phone's camera. The guy was exquisite, simple as that. With his wavy red hair, and gorgeous robin blue's, his boy was every mother's dream that their daughter's mate.

Blay had looked up, in the middle of Quhinn's mental drooling, and smiled. And he didn't need a camera to recall that image… nor the effect that it had on him. He had thought Blay caught him, but the male had only looked up to ask him was he ready to go downstairs for dinner. He had gave some curt response, and quickly gotten up.

And that was how it always seem to go. He'd get absorb by Blay and start imagining dangerous things, then the guy would do something so thoughtful and sweet, and it just remind him how unworthy he was. How short he measured in comparison to Blay. But damn… those thought were so tempting.

In the loneliness of his room, Quhinn started to image another story. The one of Blay and him. The one where he wasn't an emotional and genetic fuck up, and Blay wasn't with Saxton. He could actually see it. Blay in his arms… and the entire world was calm. Sharing a life with Blay, the way mates should. Allowing himself to feel… happiness. He could see Blay's fingers filling the empty spaces between his own fingers, and damn…. they fit perfectly. The way mates do.

The tears started to fall then, but Quhinn didn't bother to wipe them away. There wasn't anyone to see them, so there was no reason to hide them. For the first time in his existence, he just let the fuckers fall. He'd spent most of his life just trying to get by without breaking. When his stupid family and the glymera had basically dismissed him at birth, he vowed not to shed one tear because of the idiots. That didn't mean it didn't hurt, though. It broke his heart. It tore him up inside. How can anyone love him if his own parents didn't?

_Blay did._

And that was the only thing that kept him together through all of that crap. Focusing on Blay was the only reason why he survived. Cause in Blay's eyes, he wasn't worthless. He wasn't a mistake to be hidden. He was just Quhinn. And that acceptance, alone, was enough for Quhinn to fall desperately in love with his best friend. As much as he tried to fight it… he fell. And all he wanted… all he really wanted… was to be everything his buddy ever needed. But he knew he can't. And now… he's lost his only reason for living. And the emptiness ahead was so bleak that he wished, no prayed, for an end.

He gave up on himself a long time ago. But giving up Blay…it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. It was also the one thing he was never going to be able to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again.**

**Thanks for reading my story. It really means a lot. **

**This is chapter is from Blay's POV, and I gotta admit… I love it. Blay is my all-time fave character, so I'm feeling a bit honored. **

**I do not own any of these characters. They belong to one of the best writers ever, JR Ward!**

Blaylock, son of Rocke, was currently pacing a hole in his bedroom floor and looking at his watch for the millionth time, and had to choke back a scream of frustration. It was, as before, showing him a time that just wasn't acceptable to him. He had ANOTHER fricken hour before he could go out in the field. Damn, he needed to get out of the mansion. Even if it was to go out fighting. Hell, anything was better than sitting in his room drowning in self-pity… which was what he'd been doing for most of the day.

He was so sick of the "_what-ifs"_ and "_maybes"_ that have been floating in his head.

_Maybe he should go see Quhinn. _

_What if he call Quhinn. _

So pitiable. So useless. Quhinn didn't want anything to do with him. He had made that clear as day. And Blay still wanted him. He accepted a long time ago that he always would. Nothing could change that.

Sure, he had Saxton, and in many ways Saxton was his ideal male. They had similar interests, and taste. He should be overjoyed that he hooked up with Saxton. However, Saxton wasn't the one dominating his heart. Saxton wasn't the one who had enough of him to break his heart…

Blay thought back to the night Quhinn had ended their friendship on their adjoin balcony. In all his life, he'd never felt pain as severe as the pain bought on by those words. He had dug, desperately, in his skull for a way they could go back to the way they were. Before things got so messed up. But he knew there was nothing to say. He had laid his heart and soul out for Quhinn, but the guy didn't want it. He didn't want him. And as much as that destroyed him, it was no where near the pain Blay felt when he thought of Quhinn hurt, scared, and lost.

His buddy was falling to pieces, and it was obvious to everyone. The guy had shaved off all of his hair, and took out most of his piercings. He'd lost so much weight that it was a wonder how he manage to still be able to go out into the field. Whenever he wasn't with John, Blay rarely saw Quhinn. No one did. He locked himself away in either his room or the training room.

And the guy never went anywhere near Blay. Quhinn avoided him like he was the sun. Just the other day, Blay had gone into the training room to work out, and he had seen Quhinn. For all of a minute, until the guy look up and saw him, and practically ran for the door.

_Fucker! _, Blay thought bitterly. And yeah, he was bitter. Years worth of bullshit engineered that feeling. Moments of "so-close" and "almosts" that only succeeded in screwing him in the end.

He didn't understand how Quhinn could just throw him away like that. Regardless of how strain it was getting between them, their friendship was sacred. At least, he always thought so. Apparently Quhinn didn't share those sentiments.

Damn. yet he still missed the guy. He grieved for the lost bond between them. It was hard to go from having Quhinn all around you to hardly seeing him at all. The feeling was excruciating and damn near impossible to live with. But he did live with it. Somehow, he mange to gone on, and even have a romantic relationship with another male. But that didn't mean he was truly alive, because he wasn't. Yeah, he could go through the motions, but without Quhinn… he was just a breathing box.

Empty

If it wasn't for Saxton, he probably would have left the mansion a long time ago. It wasn't like he was needed here. He was just a solider. Easily replaceable. John had Xhex, so he'd be fine. And as much as he loved everyone in the house, leaving the place was a favorable thought.

Especially if/when Quhinn and Layla mate.

Blay's breath broke on a hitch, and he buried his chest in his arms as the pressure in his body reached breaking point. Images of Layla withQuhinn burst forward in his head.

_Layla touching Quhinn._

_Quhinn….. Craving Layla's touch_.

Blay burst through his room door, and stared toward the Grand Staircase. He was halfway through the foyer when a loud whistle stopped him in place. Without turning around, he knew it was John. He could smell the guy's bonding scent, and it was, yet, another blow to his fragile heart. He wanted that with Quhinn so bad. That beautiful aroma that was a silent announcement to all not to fuck with his male. But that wasn't in the cards.

"Sup, John", he finally managed, with his back still to the guy. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want the pointless conversations that had become a daily thing. He just needed to get out of here before he did something crazy. Like go up to Quhinn's room and beat the shit out of the basturd. Then, beg for him to love him back.

Another sharp whistle bought his head around, and face-face with John's slightly PO'ed expression.

_What the fuck? _He signed angrily.

"Nothing"

_Could've fooled me. Where you going. Everyone's not going out for another thirty minutes. _

"I'm heading early, then. I didn't know I needed to check in with you first, though." , Blay bit out, instantly regretting it at the surprised look in John's dark blue eyes. Before John could start interrogating him, he quickly said, "Look I just need to get out for a while. I'm fine."

From the look in John's eyes, he knew the guy wasn't finished, but he was surprised when John signed back Ok man. _I'll text you and let you know where you're patrolling._

Then, John came over to Blay, and embraced him. Blay struggled at first, but then gave in. Because John saw that he needed it. He needed it so bad.

When they broke apart, he was glad that John didn't comment on the wetness in his eyes. He nodded his head, unable to speak, and turned away.

Sometimes where better left unsaid.


	3. Cha3

Quhinn was cleaning his weapons when he heard a knock on the door.

Well so much for pretending like he didn't exist.

Cursing under his breath, Quhinn stomped over to his door. Cracking the sucker open a bit, he peeped out and got an eyeful of John's grill.

Big fucking Surprise, he thought.

_You going to let me in, or do I have to knock you and the door down,_ John signed, bearing his fangs a bit to emphasize his threat.

"Do you really want to give me a choice", Quhinn retorted, irritably. He stepped back to let his buddy in, and got a blast full of John's bonding scent through his nose.

And tried not to begrudge his friend for it. Especially as his mind sailed to a fantasy of Blay's soft lips kissing his.

"Wats up", he said, as John's eyes gave him a once over. Great, so John was still on his Mother Theresa crap.

_What's the deal with you and Blay. _John's puss was all about the no-bullshit as he signed to Quhinn.

Quhinn turned his back, and headed back to the stack of blades he was attending to. On the list of things he'd rather not talk about… this shit was number one. What was he suppose to say?

_Because I'm an effing coward, I broke his heart and pushed him away, and now I can't even look at him without feeling like I'm being fucking electrocuted. _

Yeah, as if….

"Look, J-man, I'm really don't want to get into this…"

The loud clap cut him off, and had his head turning back around, in spite of himself.

_So what? Get to it, or so help me, Quhinn. _Fucking John. Always sticking his pasty ass nose into things that don't concern him.

Quhinn wanted to yell at the fucker to mind his own business, but what he actually did shocked the hell out of him. To his horror, his mouth was opening, and** not** to tell John to beat it.

"I cut him lose. It's better that way"

What the hell was wrong with him, lately! Why was he spilling his guts to everyone? First Layla… now John. Who's next… Oprah?

John's cobalt peepers lowered into a steely glare. _And why is that, _he signed.

"Things got too complicated. It had to happen at some point, John. You saw how bad it was between us", Quhinn replied, hating the burn in his chest at the memory of Blay and his baloney parting.

What went unsaid was that he wished he never let Blay go. That Blay wasn't to blame at all for Quhinn's failures and shortcomings. That if he would have manned up, and told the guy how he felt, then maybe Blay and him would be together at this moment. Instead of Blay in the arms of another, and Quhinn getting grilled by John. And feeling like shit.

John shook his noggin, and Quhinn had a brief, but pleasant, desire to smack his boy upside his thick skull. In fact, just thinking of the brawl that would result from that had his hand twitching. A fight was just that distraction he needed. But then, that wouldn't deter John, a bit. He would just jump right back in with the questions. After the blows were finished flying, of course.

John folded his arms against his chest, and Quhinn noticed for the first time how different his friend looked. The guy went from scrawny, lost pretrans, to a hulking Brother-sized warrior, then to a coarse looking bonded male. Now, he looked… well… like the grown and content solider he was. 

This made Quhinn even more determine to avoid mirrors. He def didn't need to see how he had changed on the outside.

No doubt he looked like shit.

_I get things were tense before, but Blay's with Saxton, now. So what's the problem?_ Johnsigned, still not grasping the pretty obvious.

Quhinn couldn't smother the growl that tore from his mouth. "**That is the problem**!"

John's cerulean eyes widen as he took in the possessiveness and jealously in Quhinn's voice.

Well it was obvious enough now for the fucker.

As John's eyes bored into his, Quhinn tried to contain the monster in his chest that roared with the need to rip Saxton into shreds. Apparently, John confirming Saxton and Blay's relationship didn't bode over well with the crazed bonded male in him. Go figure.

_Since when_, John signed, and Quhinn didn't need for John to clarify his question. He knew exactly what John was asking. And answering him tore something in him. It left him weak and drowning in his own pool of grief so bottomless, he wasn't sure he could ever break its surface. He wasn't sure we would ever be able to really breathe again.

"Before he admitted to how he felt about me. Before I even knew how he felt. Its been there for a while... on both ends", He finally uttered, lowering his eyes from John's astonished ones.

As silence set in between the two of them, Quhinn wondered where Blay was, and hoped that he wasn't in bed with Saxton. Most likely, though, he was out in the field, and that was another thing that didn't sit well with him—

He was totally unprepared for the punch that nailed him nicely in the jaw, and knocked his head to the side. He reach out to steady himself, and thankfully, didn't fall flat on his ass.

Looks like John was itching for a fight as well.

Baring his fangs, Quhinn wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. He was about to pounce on the guy when he got a load of John's expression.

It stopped him dead in his tracks.

His buddy's face was etched into hard lines of fury. The intensity of his emotions created waves in the ear, and had Quhinn's eyes bulging. He was instantly reminded just how deadly his boy could be.

_You heartless basturd_, he signed, his hands shaking from anger. _You fucking ass. You broke his heart. FOR NOTHING! Have you seen him at all, lately? He fucking falling apart. Over you! You've pulled some fucked up shit, Quhinn, in the past, but this tops it all."_

True. All True.

"He's with someone worthy of him now. He'll be okay", Quhinn said impassively, his previous anger deflating, and leaving him hollow.

_Bullshit. You know he's only with Saxton because you didn't want him. Damn Quhinn… you have someone who loves you, and who you're in love with. Why are you being this dense? _John looked ready to throw another punch, and at this point, Quhinn would have welcomed it.

_But you are right about one thing. He does deserve someone who's worthy of him, and right now… You definitely aren't. You've put him through hell. And why, because you can get over the past to look forward to the future. He loves you, Quhinn. Why are you getting in your own way?, _John inquired, showing, once again, how much older and wiser he seemed_. _

And it was too much.

Quhinn's knees crumbled, and all the defenses and restraint he had left vanished as he fell to pieces on his room floor. The agonized howl he let out ranged around the place, and the tears that poured from his fuck-up eyes seemed ran like they have never heard of an "off" or even "slow down" button. He closed his eyes against the memories that threaten to suffocate him, and prayed for an out.

None came.

"Do you think I want where I am?" , he said brokenly. "Do you think saying goodbye to the only good part of me was a walk in the park? I'm dying, and everyday just gets harder. But I can't make myself go to him. Damn, John—you know what kind of male I am. You know what I've done. Why would you even wish me on Blay? I'm dirty and unworthy. And he's-

Quhinn paused, as his body started to quake with the depth of his emotion. When he could find his voice, he whispered reverently, "Exceptional. So very beautiful and amazing. He's the kind of flawless I WISH I could be. But I'm not. And I won't stain his life. I'm trying to get him to save his soul. Before it's too far gone, and nothing can be done. Without me, he has a chance. For a good and happy life with someone just as worthy. Not wasting his time with a half male like me. "

And then he couldn't speak anymore. All the pain and disappointment and life crashed down on him, and he couldn't break from it.

He was still on the floor crying like a nancy when he felt John's arms wrapped around him. Offering him comfort… but not a way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking down a shady Caldwell alley, Blay prayed for a sign of that nasty smelling baby powder that announced the arrival the enemy. He needed a punching bag, like addicts needed a fix.

Speaking of addicts…

Blay's eyes zoned in on the hooker that was toking up in a damp corner. Her distant gaze lifted to her face, and stayed. She crooked her mouth up, a bit, and leered. The grin transformed her drawn face, and you could see the traces of youth and beauty in it. Blay felt a stab of pity for the women. It made him remember that no matter how shitty his life was now, it could always be worse.

The hooker licked her chapped lips, as her eyes raked over him lustfully. "Want some company", she said, her voice a surprisingly light and whimsical. "I haven't seen one as hot as you in a while."

Blay smiled sadly at the women, and then bent down. She must have thought he was taking her up on her offer, because she reached, eagerly, for him, but he lightly caught her wrist, and kissed it. He locked his eyes on her dark ones, and murmured, "It's dangerous out here. You need to go somewhere safe." She continued to stare at him, entrance by him and his words, as he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He reached in, and gave her some cash. Returning his eyes to her, he said, "What you choose to do with this money is entirely up to you, but please listen to me. Life can be horrible at times, but it's still a blessing. And we only get one shot to make it worthwhile. Its not too late… it's never to late… to turn it all around."

As Blay walked away from the stunned women, he reached for his phone, and dial Quhinn's number. It rung for a minute, before he heard Quhinn's husky voice answer.

"Blay?"

"Yeah. We need to talk. I'm on duty right now, but I'll be heading back to the mansion in about an hour. I'll come to your room."

He didn't wait for a response as he hung up. There was no need to.

He would be a hypocrite if he didn't practice what he preached, and the talk with that human woman made him realized that it really didn't have to be like this. With her situation and his. Cause life really was what you made it to be. And he was going to finally make it right. It's a long way to happiness, but someday… he'll be alright.

Blay was cut off from his inner soliloquy when the piercing resonated from the cold air.

Then an eerie stench that was so familiar, it had his fangs bearing in anticipation.

He tore off in the direction of the smell, and came upon a scene so callous, his stomache dropped.

Two lesser was standing over a female, working her over with a switchblade, and cackling in amusement as the brave female tried to fight back.

Which was when Blay noticed she was bleeding, and not from the knife. She was pregnant.

Blay dematerialized, and appeared right behind one of the basturds. He wasted no time, as he snapped the fuckers's neck, and then threw a dagger into the surprised face of the other one. Using the blade the lesser had, he stabbed the one with the broken neck in the chest, and then the one with the dagger splitting his mug. Then, he rushed to the injured female.

She was beautiful, even in such a distressing state. Her skin, well the parts that wasn't covered in bruises or blood, was a lovely russet shade, and she had striking jade eyes. Her hair was loose, falling in ebony curls around her perfect face.

How could anyone do this?

He leaned in as she struggle to speak. "My baby. Please… don't let her die", she begged, tears streaming, and mixing with the blood. She lifted her hand to him, and he took it. "I'm going to get help for you", he told her, as he took out his phone.

After he sent a call to the Brothers, he returned his attention to the female. He looked down at her protruding belly, and then at the blood staining her pants.

Fuck! Labor was difficult for any female, let alone women who was viciously attacked by a lesser and experiencing that trauma.

She yelled in pain, and Blay almost pissed himself in horror.

Where the fuck was the help he called for!

But he needed something to take her mind of the pain for now. "What are you going to name her", he asked, as he tore off his shirt to wipe some of the blood off her face.

"Gi-Giselle, after my _Mahem._", she stammered, letting out another cry. Her breathing got raspier, and Blay's heart was beating furiously.

_Distract her_, the voice on his head said.

"That's a lovely name. And what yours?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, and then replied, unevenly, "Jaqulein,"

He didn't believe her for a moment, but he pressed on, determined to keep her conscious.

"Is this your first baby", he asked, in a voice he prayed sounded soothing, and not at all like the panic he was feeling.

She smiled a bit, and even through the grim and grief on her face, it shone out, making her a vision. "Yes, S-she's my first. M-my angel."

Then her body started to shake uncontrollably, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"No Jacqulein, sweetheart. Stay with me.", he pleaded, as he squeezed her hand.

"Damn", he heard behind him, and he turned around growling, ready to slay anything that threaten this poor female and her young. He stopped when he realized who it was.

"Thank god", Blay said as V got down beside the female, and checked her over.

"We gotta get her to Jane, ASAP. She's losing too much blood", V said, as Butch pulled up in Quhinn's hummer.

Blay picked the female up instantly, and ran to vehicle.

_Please let them make it_, he begged the Scribe Virgin, _please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standing at his sink, Quhinn splashed his face with cold water, trying, unsuccessfully to get the tell-tale redness from his eyes. He didn't need everyone to know he'd been bawling his eyes out like a chick. He wouldn't be able to live it down. Thankfully, John didn't push him anymore about Blay, so at least, he wasn't spilling his guts still. Although… the crying had actually felt… cleansing, in a way. Not that he would admit that crap.

His phone's persistent ringing broke through his trance. Grumbling, he walked out of his bathroom, and to his bed to get his Blackberry. The name on the caller ID froze him where he stood.

_Blay_

Quhinn answered the phone immediately, fearing something bad had gone down in the fields.

"Blay", he asked, praying the guy was okay.

"Yeah. We need to talk. I'm on duty right now, but I'll be heading back to the mansion in about an hour. I'll come to your room"

Then he hung up, before Quhinn could even say a word. Which totally wasn't like him. He usually had better phone etiquette then that.

Quhinn took the phone from his ear, and stared at the thing. He wasn't sure, exactly, how to proceed.

_What did Blay want to talk about?_

And it was a pretty big coincidence that moments after Quhinn poured his soul out to John Matthew, he gets a brief call from Blay, who haven't spoken to him in six months, needs to chat.

Damn John! If he flapped him jaw to Blay, he was dead!

_It felt good to hear his voice. Like finding my way home after being stuck in the unknown for so long._

_Okay, enough with cheesy ass speeches. Find you dick, Quhinn!_

He cut the disturbed voices out of his head, and went to his drawer to retrieve his hoodie. He was definiatly going to need to hit the gym before he saw Blay. He was not one for the deep talking, and apparently, a lot of that was about to go down when his boy arrived. And that was tension he could do without.

_Since when have he been your boy?_

_Fuck you! _

After finally finding his hoodie, Quhinn took off for the training center. As he passed the familiar depiction of the apple tree, he tried not to picture Blay and him in white garb, standing before the Brotherhood, committing their selves to each other. Dressed in all that white, Blay's fiery hair would contrast nicely against the snowy fabrics. And in those magnificent eyes, Quhinn would see the missing pieces of himself that he'd been searching for all his life. No pain or refutation. But a sense of completion so profound that it could, actually, make up for a lifetime of emptiness.

_There he go again with the dangerous thoughts._

Quhinn was halfway down the stairs leading to foyer, when the vestibule's doors burst open, followed by a whole lot of commotion.

Jane was running towards the entrance, and V and Blay were coming through the doors.

Quhinn eyes widen as Blay's shirtless chest grabbed his attention.

Damn, it's not like he haven't seen the guy without a shirt on before…. However, that didn't stop the ogling that was going down on his part. Gracious, the cut in those arms was wicked. And those abs… what would it be like to run his tongue across them. What would happen if he just reached out and touched then. Better yet, what would happened if his hands traveled futher down—

"Are you going to effing help, or you just going to stand there doing a statue impression", V snapped, cutting him off from a rather intriguing fantasy starring Blay and him.

That's when he noticed that Blay was carrying a blood-stained, and very pregnant, female.

"Shit!" he barked as he ran to Blay to relieve him of the female, however, Blay pulled the women closer to his chest, his eyes blazing, and continued to the infirmary.

What the fuck!

Quhinn followed them as they ran into the infirmary. He could hear the female crying, and Blay whispering soft words of encouragement to her. As they entered, Quhinn could see Elehna and V preparing supplies, while Jane scrubbed down.

"Lay her down. We need to get to work on her ASAP", Jane was yelling over at Blay.

Blay tried to lay the trembling women down, but she hand her arms wound tightly around Blay and weeping strongly.

"You gotta let go, honey", he whispered the endearment, and slightly pissing Quhinn off in the process. He knew it was unreasonable and a bit pathetic, but oh well.

"Come on Jaqulein, let them help you.", Blay told the female, while trying to untangle her arms.

"I—d—don't know them. They could- be working with him.", she stammered, he body quaking dangerously. Blay frowned at the female's revealing word, but didn't comment on them.

"Listen to me. My name's Blaylock, and these are my friends. We are going to do everything we can to help you, but you got to trust us. Trust me". Blay said, as he unraveled her arms, and laid her down. She stared up at him for a while, then shook her head. "Please don't let her die. Protect her—", her plea was cut short and replaced with a agonize scream that had her head jerking.

"Jane", Blay yelled, trying to hold the female down, while Jane came over with a scissors.

"We're about to try to deliver the baby. You guys need to step out", Jane said, cutting the female's clothing off.

"No—I need hi—noo— please", the female said,as she grabbed onto Blay's arms.

Jane looked at Blay, and he nodded, then she glanced at back at Quhinn. "Out."

He was already halfway through the door when she said it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention… in my story, Saxton doesn't live in the mansion.

Inspirational music behind this chapter: Kate Winslet, _What if _

Blaylock wasn't sure who was more panicked, as he watched Jane coach Jacqulein on breathing techniques. According to the monitors hooked on her, Jacqulein's heart rate was way too fast, and her blood pressure was skyrocketing. Her face was drawn and even paler.

But damn… she was so brave. Even though her chances of survival didn't look good, she fought for her daughter's life.

Such a wonderful female of worth. She was the kind of female that Blay knew he would have wanted, if things were different. If he was different.

"Her contractions are coming to close together", Jane said, spreading a sheet over the female's knees. "It's almost time." No need to elaborate on that.

Jacqulein's grip on Blay's hands tightens as another contraction rocked through her body, lifting her off the bed. She was screaming more, but her hand never broke from Blay's.

And he never left her side.

"Okay, Jacqulein… Just a little bit longer and Giselle will be here soon. She's very determined to see her Mahem", Blay uttered, bending down to kiss the female's damp forehead. He wasn't sure why he was acting like her mate instead of the stranger he was. Maybe it was the gentleman in him that hated to see a female suffer. Or maybe it was the fusion of misery and valor shinning in her emerald eyes that had Blay pressing another encouraging kiss on her face. He didn't know who or where this female came from, but he knew he would do anything to help her.

_If only he would have gotten to her sooner! _

"If i- d—don't make it", she stuttered, biting her lips as, another, shudder went through her body. " K—keep her safe. D—D -Don't let her be- alone. Please."

His heart cracked a bit as he started to tell her that everything was going to be fine. But he didn't believe that. And he didn't want to lie to her. Instead he gave her the only morsel of truth he could give. He gave her his vow.

"**I swear to thee, I will protect thou's flesh and blood as if she was my very own**", He stated in the Old Language. The sincerity in his pledge seemed to ease her a bit, and her eyes fluttered down. For a small second in time, Blay could have sworn she smiled, but then the moment was lost when she started shaking violently, and her painful sobs broke Blay's heart.

It totally did.

"Jacqulein, you're going to have to push. I can see your baby's head", Jane shouted over Jacqulein's cries.

"I –can't… I cannnnnn't"

"Do it for your young." Jane retorted. She was covered in Jacqulein's blood, and was trying to get the young out as best as she could. But judging from the amount of blood Jacqulein was losing, she wasn't going to have the strength.

Blay leaned to her face, and said, "You can do it. Just a few more pushes, and then she'll be here. You can see and hold her, but you got to hang on for her.

Nodding her head, Jacqulein gritted her chattering teeth, and gave one final push.

And Blay was so proud of her.

He could hear the young's cries, and he turned to see Jane holding the young, and V bring over a small incubator that had previously been used with Nalla. The Brother actually grinned as he looked down at the screeching young.

Laughing in relief, Blay turned back to Jacqulein, and stopped instantly. Her glassy green eyes stared straight, looking and seeing nothing. Her monitor didn't have to tell Blay that the female was gone. He was looking at her lifeless body.

Tears rolled down his eyes, as he stared at the tragedy. She didn't even get to hold the young she struggled so bravely to have.

Blay wasn't sure how long he sat looking at Jacqulein, until Jane touched his arms softly.

"It's not your fault. At least, we saved one of them."

Blay looked up at Jane, and smiled sadly as she held the little bundle, wrapped in a thick cotton blanket. He reached out for the child, and Jane laid her softly in his arms.

And his life changed as soon as his blue eyes met the young's bright green ones. They were the same color as her mothers.

"Hi Giselle. I won't let you lose your way", he nearly croaked as the young's almond shaped peepers remained focused on him. Damn, she was beautiful. Just like her mother.

His hands, suddenly, felt to rough compared to her soft caramel skin that had a gorgeous luminous shine and her soft raven colored curls.

"She's a looker, isn't she", Jane said, and Blay tore his eyes from his daughter to smile up at Jane's tear-stained face.

_His daughter_

Yes, she was his daughter now. He was going to make sure little Giselle will never be alone. Isn't that what he promised her mother? And he was an appropriate age to have a young.

_She must have a biological father or relatives that can claim her. _

He pushed the voice of reason from his head, and concentrated on his young. Then he remembered what Jacqulein said about not letting someone harm Giselle. She said "him", so maybe it was the young's biological father?

Not going to happen.

He didn't care who he had to go through, he wasn't giving up Giselle and he'd be damn if he let someone hut her.

Turning back to Jacqulein, he held the baby to her empty eyes. Even though he knew she was gone, he felt like she was still there, somehow. And in a way, she was. The mysterious and beautiful female who had altered Blay's whole life when he saved her in that alley still lingered in this room. At least a part of her did.

"May you rest well in the fade", he whispered, kissing her cool cheek. Then, he watched as V pulled a sheet over her, and afterwards he wheeled the bed away.

Carrying his young in his arms, Blay walked behind V, refusing to think about the future, and instead, focusing on making sure little Giselle was fed and examined.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I know you guys are doing a wtf after reading chapter 6, and honestly, I am too. I'm not one for writing baby stories, and have never seen Blay with an adopted daughter before in my musing. But I can assure you, it ends well. Thanks for reading!

Inspirational song for this chapter: Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee

Quhinn was on his way to the OR, when he was informed about the female's death, and her daughter's survival. He was sadden by the lost, but was relieved the young had made it.

Weird how he felt more sorrow for a stranger's death than his own mother. More than his whole family combined. Well, not weird, actually. He'd never received any affection from any of them so their passing hadn't really affected him, other than the intimal shock of them being murdered.

Damn, Blay was probably upset.

When he got to the OR, he saw Jane and V cleaning up. He also noticed their grim faces, but he figured they were upset they couldn't save the mother.

"Where's Blay", he asked.

Jane looked at him, and seemed to be trying to sort her words out in her mind. When she finally spoke, she sounded cautious. "He's with Giselle in the next room."

Frowning, he walked into the room that Doc had said Blay. When he got in there, he understood why Jane looked a bit worried.

Blay was sitting in a chair holding the young, and singing to her.

Funny, he didn't know Blay could sing.

Blay was enthralled as he crooned to the kid, he didn't even notice Quhinn was in the room. And Quhinn didn't say anything; he just sat and watched the male sing.

And it sounded good. His voice was rich and deep, sending goose bumps down his arms. However, it wasn't the singing that had Qhuinn concerned.

It was the tenderness showing so clearly on Blay's face as he held the young. It's been so long since Qhuinn have seen the guy smile like he was. Then Blay stopped singing and starting talking the baby, as though the sleeping young understood every word he said.

"Wait until you meet your Uncle Quhinn. You'll love him, almost as much as I do. He's so amazing, just like you." Blay chuckled after he said that, and Quhinn could see the tears that were falling down his face. His chest tighten into a fist, but he didn't do anything to give up his presence in the room. He just stood there, listening, as Blay talked to the young.

_Damn, the guy still though that after everything that happen between them._

"He's a little rough around the edges, but he has such a beautiful soul. His heart has been abused for so long; he doesn't know how to trust. But he not hopeless. He just needs to learn how to love. Just like I'm going to teach you how to love." ,Blay cooed to the little girl, who tiny eyelids fluttered as she slept.

Stifling an urge to run to the male and kiss him, Quhinn stood, trembling, as he continued to listen.

"It's his eyes that I love the most. He hates them, but to me… they're home. No matter how awful or lost I feel, I look into those beautiful kaleidoscope eyes, and I'm grounded. And his gaze pulls me to the center of the universe. His gaze pulls me to him. ", Blay's voice cracked a bit, but he didn't stop talking, he just held Giselle closer to his chest.

"I don't care what he thinks or what anyone thinks. I know who I want. I know who completes me. And other than you, my angel, it's Quhinn. Whether he's ready to accept that or not."

Then Blay did the most shocking thing. He turned to where Quhinn was standing, and said, looking him straight in the eyes, " Cause when he feels the world is messed up, and falling all around his feet, he knows he can run headlong into my arms. I'll never judge him. I just want to love him."

Quhinn mouth was tore wide open, and he could feel his cheeks burning. But he didn't look away. He couldn't.

"You're going to come in and meet Giselle, or not", Blay asked softly, as if he didn't just drop a bomb the size of an elephant into the room.

"Umm…yeah, sure", Quhinn replied, his brain tangled, but thankfully, his feet still knew their job as he walked over to Blay and the young.

_He knew I was standing here, and he said all of that. Why? _

"Quhinn, this is Giselle. I'm going to adopt her."

Quhinn looked at Blay, then at the baby girl, whose tiny hands were balled into a fist that she laid, resting, on Blay's heart.

All sort of objections rose to his mind with Blay's declaration, but somehow, he knew it would be fruitless. There was a whole lot of non-negotiable on Blay's face.

When he couldn't think of anything to say, he replied lamely, "I didn't know you could sing"

He mentally cursed himself for being a moron, but Blay's smile melted him.

"Well, now you do. Now, come meet my girl. She doesn't like to be kept waiting", he said, lifting the sleeping babe into Quhinn's arms.

He tried to protest, but as soon as the child was in his arms, she nuzzled her little body into Quhinn's chest, and cooed contently.

He looked up at Blay, questionably, but Blay just smiled in encouragement.

Studying her features, Quhinn took in the small and exquisite face and her slight rosebud lips. He took note of her impossibly long and thick eyelashes, and in spite of himself, leaned down and planted a light kiss on her eyelids.

Quhinn had never been one for holding, and especially not kissing, babies, but he was definitely going about it like a pro now.

He rocked her back and forth as he walked slowly around the room with her. He even found himself talking to her, as well.

"Hi little one. You're such a pretty girl. Was that crazy male driving you nuts with his terrible singing", he told her, grinning over at Blay. He was strangely pleased to see pride in Blay's eyes as he watched the two of them.

And something shifted in Quhinn. As he stood there holding little Giselle and staring in Blay's eyes, he had a vision of an older Giselle, running wildly out on the estate. And an older Blay and Quhinn strolling in her wake, hand in hand. However it wasn't the vision's contents that had Quhinn shaking, it was the emotion in it. It was the overwhelming happiness that nailed him in the heart.

And suddenly, the empty fog ahead of his life cleared, showing him another path. A much brighter one. It showed him a chance at a life of completeness with a male he loved, and a daughter he would die for. A family who would be proud of him, and accept him, and all that he was.

And in the moments where fantasy and reality wavered in and out of his mind, Quhinn finally made a choice. He chose a life of love.

The pain wasn't necessary; neither was the self-loathing and misery. Not when he could finally have something real. And who knows… maybe it will be something he's good at.

Bracing himself, Quhinn begin his journey to his future, as he walked over to Blay. He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he wasn't going to leave this room until he could finally, and rightfully, call Blay HIS!

He laid Giselle down gently in the small incubator, and then filled the distance between him and Blay.

For a moment, there were no words between them, only an erotic heat that filled the air.

When Quhinn finally spoke, he looked right in those blazing blue eyes he loved so much, and fell.

"You might not know this, but I can't walk into a room, without searching around for you, first. You're always in my mind, even when I'm trying to fool you into thinking otherwise. In my very dreams… I see you. I can feel you. And I know what I was too scared to admit. Until now. I don't want to waste my life hiding, anymore. And I don't want to cause you anymore pain then I have already. And you might need time to think it over, because I have been such an ass to you. When you were so brave in admitting who and what you wanted, I ran. So yeah, I still feel like I don't deserve you. But I can't find it in myself to step aside anymore. If you give me the chance, I'll make it up to you, Blay. I'll give my life, anything, to make it up to you. Cause for you…. I'll be anything. Just name it.", Quhinn finished roughly, tears falling down his face. His breathing was haggard, and his chest was tight with fear.

_What if Blay don't…._

Blay grabbed Quhinn by the neck, and bought their mouths together,

And it was magical. All the shattered and broken pieces flew together as Quhinn wrapped his arms around Blay.

This was how it was always meant to be between them. No pain. No tears. Just this love that was pouring from each other than.

As the kiss deepen, so did the intensity in the room. The both of them became frantic, as they held onto each other. Because both of them knew they could never let the other one go again. Quhinn just couldn't fathom it, and he knew Blay agreed.

Love…life…meaning… so this was what it meant to live.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy!

Blay couldn't get enough of Quhinn.

His smell…. The heat radiating from his body… his very essence was enough to shove Blay head first over the edge and into an ocean of pleasure so alluring he wanted to stay there forever.

He needed to stay there forever.

The kissing got rougher, and the need grew more demanding. If they didn't stop now, they would end up on the floor, and as appealing as that sounded, he didn't want to chance waking Giselle, or worse, someone popping in and getting an eyeful of his male… naked and erect.

So Not Happening!

Blay pushed back, reluctantly, and stared into Quhinn's flushed face. The lusty and glazed look in his male's eyes cause another jolt through him, and he quickly put a few more inches between them.

Which didn't help much.

He had to laugh when Quhinn growled in warning, and slammed their bodies back together, then reclaimed his lips. His kiss was punishing, yet thrilling, and definitely enough to erase anything else from Blay's mind.

Until he felt Quhinn go for his pants.

"Whoaa. Quhinn….", he said breathlessly, grabbing hold of Quhinn's persistent fingers, and burrowing his face in Quhinn's hair.

"Fucking A!. Damn, you're so hot, Blay. I never knew it could be like this. That it would burn like this", Quhinn stammered, his brilliant colored eyes telling Blay he was more than ready to be what he needed.

"I always knew", Blay replied quietly, embracing Quhinn, loving how complete he felt with the male in his arms.

Blay felt Quhinn flinch, and he squeezed him a bit to remind him that the past was exactly that… the past. He didn't want to think about the agonizing events that lead them to this moment. No… he just wanted here and now. With Quhinn.

"Go to my room", Blay said forcefully, ". I need to check in on Giselle. I'll be up there in a few".

Quhinn's eyes wandered away from Blay's, and he felt the guy stiffen.

Blay's heart cracked a bit as he saw the lust in Quhinn's eyes fade, and hestitaion took center stage.

"Maybe you need to think this through, Quhinn. If you don't want this, we can keep things the same as they were before. We can both leave here the way we came. With nothing to gain, and everything to lose. Make up your mind Quhinn, because this hot and cold routine is seriously pissing me off. I know how I feel. You belong with me. And I won't move from this spot until you know that with every fiber of your being. I'm weak when it comes to you. But dammit… I've waited all my life to reach what I know is true. To reach you, you idiot. So no more games. I can't take anymore of that shit."

Blay was crying now, but he didn't care. He was beyond caring. He wouldn't… he couldn't lose Quhinn now. Not when they were so close….

Quhinn crushed Blay to him, and bought their lips back together. Blay moaned, and wrapped his arms around Quhinn. His lips…. His arms…. Everything about Quhinn was perfection. Everything

When they finally broke apart, Quhinn lifted Blay's face so their eyes could meet. Blay's knee's weakened as he saw the intensity in his male's face, and when he spoke his voice was shaking with emotion.

"I remember the day I met you. You walked up to me with that nervous smile, and those shinning bright eyes that reminded me of pretty lights. No one wanted to sit beside me in class, except you. It didn't bother you when Lash told you I was a mutant freak, and if you hung out with me, you would be one too. You didn't care when the other students wouldn't talk to you. You found me. You saved me. And I've did so much to hurt you, but keep this in mind, love. I will give up my life just to touch you. Just to feel an inch of the warmth that radiates from you. I love you. I always have. And I wasn't hesitating about being with you. I want you more than I want to breathe. I just don't want our first time to be in a bed you shared with another. Anywhere else… just not there"

It took Blay a minute or two so he could get his raging emotions under control. However, when words failed him, he opted for the only form of communication he had at his disposal.

He leaned in, and kissed Quhinn.

Then he broke away. He grinned at his male, and took his hand into his. Then he pulled him over to Giselle's resting form. Carefully, he picked her up, and hugged her to his chest. Her little mouth stretch into a smile resembling contentment, as she slept.

He looked up at Quhinn, and was surprised, and please to see how fascinated he looked by Giselle. It was a good sign.

"Just so you know, I am serious about keeping her. I'm going to petition Wrath for custody. I believe Jaqulein would have wanted that. So if you're serious about being with me, I need to know how you feel about this."

Quhinn didn't hesitate when he responded. "We're totally keeping her. She's already apart of the family. Besides, with me as her Pops, she can learn to fight from the best."

Blay laughed. "Yeah, okay Papa Quhinn. We'll let you believe that. But when she bust out with a spectacular kick that has you falling to your face, just know its cause of my expertise.

Quhinn scowled, and took Giselle's from Blay. "You're so delusional, buddy. You should know she will be getting the ability to execute all bone crunching kicks from me. You can claim a couple punches if you like."

"Fine. I'll take what I can get", Blay said, unable to keep himself from smiling so hard. But dammit, he couldn't help it.

Hell… how could he not be siked. He had Giselle and Quhinn. What more could he EVER want!

"You ready to go to bed", Blay asked Quhinn, sweeping his tongue across his bottoming lip, and loving the way Quhnn's eyes blazed. He added a wink for good measure.

"You fricking tease", Quhinn replied, his eyes trailing down Blay's body, and landing on exactly what they were seeking.

And of course, Blay's dick loved the attention.

"Meet me in the guestroom besides Phurry's old spot."

Quhinn nodded, and placed Giselle in Blay's arms. "Just don't keep me waiting. I promise their will be repercussions if you do",Quhinn uttered, as he placed a kiss on Blay's lips.

"Alright, Ike"

"Smartass"


End file.
